Shiroi Kurisumasu
by Akinayuki
Summary: Oneshot SasuSaku about Chirstmas! -meski Natal sudah lewat tetap dibaca ya- XD


**N/a : Gyaaaaa!!! Akhirnya Aki kembali nyoooo! =_=, setelah beberapa lama tidak mengupload fic and publish lagi rasanya tangan Aki gatel banget nyo!! Sebenarnya ini fic yang Aki buat pas malam natal di Inggris. Tapi karena gak sempat di publish.. yah.. akhirnya telat deh nyoo. Meski Chirstmas telah berlalu nyo, mohon dibaca fic Aki yang tema natal ini ya nyo! Arigato nyo!**

---

Shiroi Kurisumasu

-White Christmas-

by : AkinaYuki Nyo

Genre : Romance/ general (always XD)

-SasuSaku Pair-

"_Sasuke! Cepat bangun!!" Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adik lelakinya yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang king size super nyaman miliknya. Bocah 5 tahun itu hanya mengerang kecil layaknya seekor kucing dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajah tampannya itu._

"_Ayolah Sasuke! Hari ini hari Natal kan? Kau minta apa kemarin malam ke tuan Santa?" tanya Itachi yang tetap bersikeras membangunkan adik yang paling disayanginya itu secara Sasuke adalah adik satu-satunya yang dimilikinya.. mana mungkin kalau dia tidak akan bersikap over protectif seperti penderita brother complex yang selalu membuat adiknya sebal._

"_Hn.." dengan malas Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya sambil menggosok-gosok kedua matanya yang masih enggan terbuka lebar. Kemudian dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya membuat rambutnya yang tak berbentuk itu semakin abstrak._

"_Kakak akan menunggumu di teras! Cepatlah!" kata Itachi tersenyum lebar kemudian bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju teras depan. Sasuke dapat mendengar langkah kaki Itachi berlari dan suara pintu yang ditutup oleh kakaknya._

_Dengan gerakan lunglai Sasuke mencari sandal tidurnya yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur biru miliknya lalu berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu._

_Matanya tertuju ke pintu kayu besar berwarna coklat dengan ukiran-ukiran etnik di permukaannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Di otaknya tercipta sebuah pertanyaan tentang alasan mengapa kakaknya sudah bersikap aneh pagi ini. Bisa gawat kalau ternyata Itachi terkena gangguan saraf di saat kedua orang tua mereka sedang pergi bertugas._

'_**Kreeeek~'**_

_Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan pelan. Cahaya mentari pagi yang terang membuat dia menutup kedua matanya dengan spontan._

"_Happy White Christmas Sasuke!" teriakan Itachi menggetarkan gendang telinga Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

_Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke menjadi patung, tak bergerak dan tak bersuara. Matanya membulat melihat benda putih menutupi rumput dan pohon natal besar yang sengaja dipajang Itachi di teras depan._

"_Sa-salju.." kata Sasuke pelan. Wajahnya berseri-seri menandakan dia sangat senang dengan kedatangan salju di hari natal ini._

"_Kau sudah menjadi anak baik selama ini, karena itu tuan Santa mengabulkan permintaanmu! Kau meminta White Chirstmas kan Sasuke?" Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil berdiri di samping pohon natal yang dihiasnya bersama Sasuke tadi malam._

"_Padahal TV menyiarkan tidak akan turun salju hari ini.." guma Sasuke pelan sambil melihat sekeliling dengan takjub. Namun tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke memicingkan matanya ke arah benda putih yang disebut salju itu._

"_Kakak…."_

---

"Aku mohon semoga tahun ini menjadi White Christmas!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu. Matanya tertutup rapat dan mulutnya menggumamkan sebuah permohonannya di hari natal besok.

"Itu mustahil.." sahut laki-laki berambut emo yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Sakura. "Tidak akan turun salju besok, itu yang disiarkan TV."

Sakura membuka matanya kemudian menoleh ke arah laki-laki tersebut dengan tatapan kesal. "Sasuke… Tidak ada kata mustahil untuk Tuhan! Asal kita percaya, maka apapun akan terjadi!"

"Ya.. terserah kau saja" kata Sasuke mengalah. Dia tahu beradu argument dengan Sakura hanya akan membuatnya melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

"Hum.. Semoga Santa memberikan White Christmas untukku!" Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat pohon natal yang sangat besar terhias indah di pojok ruangan gereja yang mereka datangi malam ini.

"Kau mengharapkan hadiah dari Santa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura dengan heran.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak menyadari umurmu setua apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jadi maksudmu.. hanya anak kecil yang boleh meminta hadiah ke Santa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Dia berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan raut kesalnya.

"Ya" Sasuke mengeluarkan jawaban singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Huh! Aturan apa itu! Selama ini aku telah menjadi anak yang baik! Aku yakin Santa akan mengabulkan permintaanku!" kata Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Terlihat sinar keyakinan yang kuat terpancar dari mata emeraldnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Tak beberapa lama, dia melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Di malam natal ini?" tanya Sakura kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn.. ada pekerjaan penting" Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa bukan? Cepatlah pulang" kata Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pink Sakura kemudian meninggilkannya sendirian di gereja itu.

"Untuk ke 20 kalinya, malam natal aku sendiri" Sakura menggumam pelan melihat kepergian Sasuke.

---

"Paman, aku beli kue ini" kata Sakura menunjuk cheese cake yang penuh buah stawberry di sebuah bakery yang sangat ramai di malam natal.

"Ini.. semuanya 2000 yen" petugas bakery itu memberikan sekotak kue besar yang mernuansa natal dengan warna merah-hijau tua beserta hiasan gantungan kartu ucapan selamat natal berbentuk pohon natal mengiasi pita pengikat kotak itu.

"Ini paman, Arigato gozaimasu! Oh ya.. Selamat hari Natal!" kata Sakura menyerahkan 2 lembar uang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat hari Natal juga nona" balas petugas itu memasang senyum yang tidak kalah lebarnya. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang yang nona sayangi!" lanjut petugas itu.

"Sepertinya.. malam ini aku sendirian lagi paman" sahut Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu semoga Natal tahun ini akan berbeda dari Natal sebelumnya" petugas bakery itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura kemudian bergegas melayani pembeli lainnya.

"Semoga.." Gumam Sakura pelan lalu dia pergi dari Bakery itu. Matanya melihat apapun yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Pohon natal besar maupun kecil menghiasi pertokoan, lampu warna warni yang indah, tawa gembira dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya dan orang-orang itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya. Sungguh.. malam Natal yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

Sejak kecil Sakura sangat menyukai hari Natal, itu adalah hari yang paling disukainya melebihi hari kelahirannya sendiri. Tapi meskipun dia sangat menyukai hari itu.. sepertinya orang-orang yang disayanginya tidak mau melewati malam Natal bersama dirinya. Setiap Natal Sakura selalu sendirian. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja di luar negeri dan Sasuke.. tidak pernah menemaninya seperti malam ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, ini sering terjadi kan?" Sakura berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya bintang besar yang menjadi hiasaan pucuk pohon Natal kota selama beberapa menit. Dan tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang sekitarnya dia telah pergi dari tempat itu.

---

Sakura hanya menatap Cheese Cake yang terpajang di atas meja makannya dengan malas. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain berpangku tangan dengan malas dan mendengarkan suara jarum detik jam yang tidak pernah berhenti. Hingga akhirnya telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduk yang dilakukannya hampir selama 2 jam. Dan dengan segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"**Selamat hari Natal Sakura!!"**

Sebuah senyum cantik langsung menghiasi wajah Sakura ketika mendengar 2 buah suara dari ganggang telepon yang dipegangnya.

"Selamat hari Natal juga Ayah.. Ibu.."

"**Maafkan kami tidak dapat menemanimu malam ini."**

"Tidak apa, Hal ini sering terjadi kan?"

"**Ya.. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."**

"Sudahlah… tidak apa-apa kok! Ayah dan Ibu tenang saja!" sahut Sakura sambil sedikit tertawa mendengar ayah dan ibunya merasa tidak enak kepadanya.

"**Syukurlah.. Apa Natal di sana menyenangkan sayang?"**

"Hum… Sangat menyenangkan! Benar-benar disayangkan ayah dan ibu tidak dapat ikut merayakan disini!"

"**Baguslah.. kau sendirian sayang?"**

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak! Aku bersama teman-teman dan tentunya Sasuke!" jawab Sakura berbohong. Dia tidak ingin orang tuanya semakin merasa bersalah mengetahui kalau anak mereka satu-satunya merasa kesepian di malam natal.

"**Tapi, kenapa sepi sekali?"**

"Kami merayakannya di halaman belakang! Hehehe.."

"**Wah.. kalau begitu kami tidak mau mengganggumu! Bersenang-senanglah!"**

"Tentu saja, Ayah dan Ibu juga bersenang-senanglah!" Sakura mengakhiri telepon itu dan diam terpaku selama beberapa menit. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia duduk tersungkur di lantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja kecil yang terletak di sampingnya. Dirangkulnya kedua lututnya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut dan dadanya.

"Harusnya ini terasa biasa saja.. tidak seperti ini.. kenapa terasa lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya" Gumam Sakura pelan. Suaranya bergetar mengeluarkan seluruh emosi di dalam hatinya. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi baju merah tuanya diselingi isakkan pelan dari bibirnya.

'**Ting Tong' **

Bel rumah Sakura berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. Namun Sakura tetap diam dan tidak mengiraukannya.

'**Ting Tong'**

Dengan berat hati Sakura menghentikan tangisannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Disekanya air m ata yang masih mengalir pelan dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

'**Ting Tong'**

"Ya.. Tunggu sebentar!!" Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang depan kemudian membuka pintu ruang utama dengan perlahan.

'**Kreeek~'**

Sesosok lelaki tampan tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Dengan wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi, laki-laki itu menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke??" tanya Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan kekasihnya yang mendadak.

"Merayakan malam Natal bersamamu" jawab Sasuke yang hanya menatap Sakura.

"Bukannya kau ada pekerjaan penting?"

"Hn.. tapi Tuhan menggagalkannya.."

"Hah?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti tentang perkataan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan penting itu adalah memberikanmu White Chirstmas, tapi…"

"Tapi..?"

"Tuhan telah mengambil alih pekerjaan itu, lihatlah…" kata Sasuke melihat ke atas langit dengan smirk khasnya. Sakurapun segera melihat ke atas langit seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Seketika matanya membulat bahkan tanpa dia sadari mulutnya telah terbuka lebar melihat benda putih kecil yang jatuh begitu banyak dari langit.

"Sa-salju!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga mungkin mulut itu tidak akan bisa tertutup lagi.

---

"_Kakak.. kenapa hanya rumah kita saja yang ada saljunya?" Sasuke melempar pandangan curiga ke arah Itachi._

"_Eh.. itu.. karena tuan Santa hanya menurunkan salju di tempatmu." _

"_Benarkah itu?" dengan tatapan super mengintimidasi Sasuke berjalan mendekati Itachi._

"_Tentu saja.." Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, terlihat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya._

"_Aku baru tahu kalau kapas dapat disebut salju.." kata Sasuke menunjuk 'salju' yang menutupi beberapa bagian di pohon natal mereka._

"_Agh.. itu.."_

"_Dan gabus juga dapat disebut sebagai salju?" tanya Sasuke lagi menunjuk 'salju' yang terbang kesana kemari karena tertiup angin._

"_Hh~ ternyata memang susah menipumu Sasuke, hahahaha.." kata Itachi tertawa kecil._

"_Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan memarahimu karena membuat halaman rumah menjadi sekotor ini" sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan sinisnya ke Itachi._

"_Hei.. aku kan Cuma ingin mengabulkan keinginanmu saja! Kau meminta White Christmas kan Sasuke?" _

"_Ya.. dan kau melakukan hal bodoh, cepat bershikan!" perintah Sasuke dengan death glarenya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kakaknya._

_Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti dengan wajah terkejut. Dibukanya kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkap benda kecil dingin yang tak diduga akan turun dari langit pagi ini._

_Segera Sasuke berbalik kembali menghadap kakaknya._

"_Kakak.."_

"Sakura.."

"_Ya Sasuke?"_

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Happy White Chirstmas!"

End

**A/N again : Gyaaaa… sungguh ini cerita yang tidak berbobot =___=. Maafkanlah Aki kalau fic ini hancur, abstrak atau apalah nyo. Aki berjanji akan segera membuat fic baru dan melanjutkan fic lainya nyo! Terima kasih sudah mendukung Aki selama ini! Arigato Gozaimasu nyo! **


End file.
